Pinestar
|pastaffie=Kittypet, ThunderClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Pinepaw |warrior=Pineheart |deputy=Pineheart |leader=Pinestar |kittypet=Pine |starclan resident=Pinestar |mother=Sweetbriar |father=Oakstar |mate=Leopardfoot (formerly) |son=Tigerstar |daughters=Nightkit, Mistkit |half-brother=Birchface |half-sister=Frecklewish |mentor=Mistpelt |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Mumblefoot |position2=Leader |precededby2=Doestar |succeededby2=Sunstar |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Goosefeather's Curse, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans |deadbooks =''Moth Flight's Vision, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, The Ultimate Guide }} Pinestar is a sturdy, thick-furred, massive, tall, reddish-brown tom with green eyes. He has a broad head, criss-crossed scars on his muzzle, a smooth pelt, and a torn ear. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Pinestar is seen in Moth Flight's dream of the Moonstone giving Bluefur her first life. He is then seen cheering on Tigerstar after he receives his nine lives, although unnamed. Tallstar's Revenge :At a Gathering, Pinestar, along with the rest of his Clan, bounds down the far slope. He greets Heatherstar, and dips his head to her. Heatherstar responds to him that it was good to see him. As Stagleap points out Cedarstar, he joins Heatherstar and Pinestar at the foot of the Great Rock. When RiverClan arrives, Heatherstar jumps up to the top of the Great Rock, with Cedarstar, Pinestar, and Hailstar close behind. After Cedarstar announces news for ShadowClan, signaling to Pinestar, Pinestar begins to speak, and his Clanmates shift below. :Tallpaw wonders why they were pleased, and Pinestar begins that greenleaf had been kind to ThunderClan as well, as the woods were prey-rich, and he believes StarClan blesses them that moon. His gaze darkens, and he adds that there had been dogs in the forest, but their patrols had driven them back into Twoleg territory. Tallpaw asks if the other Clans were ever hungry, and Cloudrunner points out that Pinestar did not mention that the dogs had put up a fight. Afterwards, Pinestar is seen talking with Heatherstar in low murmurs, heads close. Crookedstar's Promise :When ThunderClan cats take Sunningrocks from RiverClan, he is seen by Stormkit and Oakkit basking on the rocks. Shellheart is infuriated, saying that Pinestar's stretched out in the sunshine like it's his own territory. Stormkit tells Oakkit that Volekit said that Pinestar had a reddish brown pelt. When the patrol from RiverClan comes to warn them, Pinestar narrows his eyes, and Shellheart addresses him by saying they can have Sunningrocks for now, and they can help themselves to any fresh-kill found there as RiverClan doesn't need mice. However, he should be warned that RiverClan will take back Sunningrocks when they want. :He is later seen on the Great Rock at Crookedpaw's second Gathering. When the Clans start talking about kittypets invading their territory, he says that he will add border patrols to keep off any invaders, and glares at Hailstar. The cats wonder why he is accusing RiverClan, when they hadn't even crossed the border in moons. They think that Pinestar is just stirring up trouble for his own benefit. Bluestar's Prophecy :Pinestar is ThunderClan's leader when Bluekit and Snowkit are born. He is first mentioned by the medicine cat apprentice, Featherwhisker, when Bluekit sneaks into the leader's den with Snowkit to explore. Featherwhisker tells Bluekit, to her dismay, that he would report her to Pinestar, because he would smell her scent anyway. Featherwhisker also tells her that Pinestar would more likely admire her curiosity than be angry. :When Stormtail visits Bluekit, Snowkit, and their mother, Moonflower, he has to cut his visit with them short because he was supposed to share prey with Pinestar. Bluekit says that Stormtail must be very important in the Clan if the Clan leader wants to share prey with him and asks if she can come. Stormtail looks shocked, and says that Pinestar won't want to have kits come. :Poppydawn names one of her kits, Sweetkit, after Pinestar's mother, Sweetbriar. Pinestar gives Patchkit and Leopardkit their apprentice names and their new mentors. :A few days later, a patrol consisting of Thrushpelt, Sparrowpelt, Adderfang, and Windflight report to Pinestar that WindClan scent has been found all over some squirrel blood inside ThunderClan territory. He refuses to battle because there is not enough evidence to prove it was WindClan, but he promises to warn all the Clans at the Gathering the next night and to organize extra patrols along the Fourtrees border. :Before the meeting concludes, Pinestar makes Bluekit and Snowkit apprentices. The timing of this act is questioned by many cats. Some, such as Adderfang, believe that Pinestar made the two cats apprentices only to distract the Clan from itching to battle with WindClan. He soon leads his Clan into a battle with WindClan. Moonflower is killed in this battle by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat, in a failed attempt to destroy their medicine supply. :Pinestar is revealed to now have a mate, Leopardfoot. He is shown to be wary around her, and doesn't show much more concern than any of her other Clanmates when she starts kitting. Many cats seem to think that he should show more concern for his mate and kits, the elder Larksong among them. :Leopardfoot finally gives birth to three kits, Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit. Pinestar doesn't seem to care much for the kits, and doesn't go to the nursery to visit them. Mistkit and Nightkit later die from sickness. :Later in the book, Pinestar chooses to leave the Clan to become a kittypet. He says that he only has one life left, and he doesn't want to lose it in battle. Most of ThunderClan doesn't support his decision, and Lionpaw points out that they shouldn't want a leader who doesn't want to lead. He says good-bye to every one of his Clanmates, even though Thistleclaw flinches away. When Leopardfoot questions him about their kits, Pinestar tells her that he could not be more proud of them, especially Tigerkit. Lionpaw is the first one who knew he was going to become a kittypet, and Pinestar tells Lionpaw the warrior name he would have given him is Lionheart. Sunstar later reveals to Bluefur he received only eight instead of nine lives because Pinestar still had his one life when he left the forest to become a kittypet. :During Bluefur's leader ceremony, Bluefur notices Pinestar among the cats. She is surprised Pinestar was allowed into StarClan, due to the fact that Pinestar betrayed the Clan by leaving them to be a kittypet. He gives Bluefur her first life, the life of compassion. Yellowfang's Secret :At a Gathering, Pinestar is seen scrabbling up the Great Rock following Cedarstar. At a later one, Pinestar announces the beginning of the Gathering. At a third Gathering, he is spotted arriving in the hollow. Pinestar appears emotionless yet distracted. In the ''Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :Pinestar and Sunfall show up after the leader of RiverClan, Hailstar, and a few RiverClan warriors catch Dappletail and White-eye trying to catch fish. Pinestar and Hailstar then make Dappletail and White-eye eat the fish. They both dislike the taste and Pinestar explains that ThunderClan is not meant to eat fish. :Pinestar is the leader of ThunderClan and his mate is Leopardfoot. They have three kits named Tigerkit, Nightkit, and Mistkit. Trying to get his leader's attention, Lionpaw follows him one day, only to find his leader with a Twoleg. Pinestar sees him and makes up an excuse that he was watching out for a kittypet, and because the kittypet wasn't there and the Twolegs were coming, he pretended to be another kittypet. When Lionpaw sees Pinestar do this once more, Pinestar finally announces to the apprentice that he is leaving ThunderClan. He tells Lionpaw to tell the Clan that he is dead, but Lionpaw refuses and tells him he should just tell the Clan himself that he is leaving. Pinestar does so right after a battle against RiverClan. Leopardfoot asks about their kits, and Pinestar says he will not be a father for them to be proud of, but he will always be proud of them. He leaves, letting his deputy, Sunfall, take over the leadership of ThunderClan. Before he left he told Lionpaw that when it is time for him to receive his warrior name, to tell Sunfall he would have named him Lionheart, heart for the courage he had. The Ultimate Guide :Pinestar has his own page. Leader of ThunderClan during Bluekit's birth, he preferred proving his Clan's strength in patrols and words rather than fighting. He did battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks many times and had confidence in Sunfall to keep ThunderClan in order. He agreed to attack WindClan when Goosefeather warned that WindClan would destroy them otherwise, despite knowing how much this act would cost his cats. The battle was as bad as he had thought it would be, resulting in Bluepaw's mother, Moonflower's death, killed by the WindClan medicine cat, Hawkheart. Disillusioned with Clan life, he paid Twolegplace a visit many times, watching kittypets go about their easy lives. One particular kittypet, Jake, befriended him, as he had an interest in the forest cats after having traveled with Talltail. He became more and more intrigued with kittypet life as he took food from Twolegs before being found by one of his apprentices, Lionpaw. Trying to hide what he had been doing, the leader lied that he was acting as a kittypet to avoid fights after going through one beforehand. The next invasion by RiverClan caused Pinestar to leave his Clan, his mate, Leopardfoot, and his kits behind and become a kittypet after he granted Sunfall leadership of his Clan. :He is next referred to on the page shared between Goosefeather and Featherwhisker. He had been leader of ThunderClan while the two were medicine cats. Goosefeather's warning of ThunderClan's destruction made Pinestar attack WindClan before WindClan could do so to them. It is last said that Tigerkit is Pinestar and Leopardfoot's last remaining son. :Pinestar is mentioned briefly on his son, Tigerstar's page to have been Tigerstar's father and left ThunderClan to become a kittypet, shaming Tigerstar. :During Tigerclaw's leader ceremony, he gives his son his third life, the life for being aware of what goes on beyond Clan borders. Before leaving, Pinestar praises Tigerclaw's loyalty to ShadowClan and expresses his pride in him. Tigerclaw is angered that his father, who had become a kittypet, was permitted to give him one of his nine lives. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Pinepaw is being shown around Twolegplace by his mentor, Mistpelt. She shows him the fence, and Pinepaw tips his head back to look at it. He notes that it had stretched to the ends of the forest, and asks Mistpelt if Twolegs had built it to keep the forest cats out. Mistpelt purrs in response, saying they weren't that scary, then calls Twolegs lazy. She then states that they must respect their borders as you would any Clan, even though they can explore it when they wish. As the gray she-cat walks away, Pinepaw wonders what it would be like to be a kittypet. :He walks up to a hole in the fence, and sees a kittypet on the other side, which surprises Pinepaw. Mistpelt scares it off, stating "nothing but a fat old kittypet." She tells her apprentice that he will be able to do that too. Pinepaw replies by meowing he'd be glad if he never had to see a kittypet ever again. Mistpelt answers by simply telling him he will, but they aren't scary. She then continues comforting him by insulting kittypets. :They approach a Thunderpath, which they turn to go along the border, after Mistpelt talks about having to cross it to get to the Moonstone. Pinepaw goes into thought about how his life was being spread before him. His thoughts shift to apprentices and battle moves. As they trek, Pinepaw's mentor stops as orange lights shine from the trees, and Twolegs yowl. She simply hesitates, then says that they'll have to go around them and she continues. Pinepaw stays to watch them. They dig a hole and poke it with a stick. Mistpelt hurries him forward as they turn back to camp, saying that they could be making a tunnel. :Pinepaw thinks about how his pads are sore, before they get to the river. He states that the river looks like a watery Thunderpath. Mistpelt dips her paws in and beckons him over, but he declines, as he is hydrophobic. He wonders if he was being watched by RiverClan warriors, then dismisses the thought. Mistpelt states they should head back. Pinepaw is astonished, wondering if he's seen the whole territory, and she replies that they've seen most of the borders and they'll come again another time. :As they return, they come across a scent trail with rabbit and fox, but Mistpelt dismisses it as an old stale trail. He then starts recognizing all of the trees that they pass, and he sees the ravine. He's very happy he has explored most of the territory, and that he got back home. He then follows Mistpelt down, who is bombarded by Sweetbriar's questions. She asks if he was any good, and if he listened to Mistpelt. As Pinepaw thinks to himself that his mother is annoying, Mistpelt states that he was very good, and Oakstar comes and meows the same. Oakstar then continues praising Pinepaw, who promises he will try to be all that Oakstar is describing him as. When Oakstar starts talking about battle moves, he starts talking about his eldest son, who died in battle with RiverClan. :Doefeather walks in and starts talking about the tunnel, who is ordered to up patrols. Doefeather starts talking to Daisypaw and Flashpaw, some apprentices, about their training. :One moon later, Pinepaw is on patrol when he spots ShadowClan intruders. He goes to warn his patrol, and Mistpelt tells him to fetch help. He stays and helps to fight off the intruders. Eventually ShadowClan retreats. Pinepaw and the other apprentices listen to Nettlebreeze tell the story of Mapleshade until Fallowsong interrupts, telling the apprentices they need to be on patrol. Pinepaw tracks a scent that he believes is prey but instead finds a fox and her cubs. He is shocked when a ginger and white kittypet scares the fox away. He jumps on the fence and gets to safety, and is shocked. The kittypet tells him to be careful and some kittypets are not cowards. Pinepaw then belatedly thinks be didn't say thank you. :Moons later, Pinepaw is picking ticks off of Seedpelt when Mumblefoot runs into camp reporting meddlesome kittypets. Oakstar arranges a night patrol to give the kittypets a scare so they will leave ThunderClan alone. A slightly reluctant Pinepaw and his mentor Mistpelt go on the patrol. Doefeather splits the patrol into smaller groups and then start to administer warnings to the kittypets. Pinepaw is told by Mistpelt to check a small wood den. Pinepaw is surprised to find the kittypet who saved his life nursing kits. Pinepaw informs the kittypet of what's happening. Her kits say thank you and slink back into the shadows. Pinepaw and Mistpelt regroup with the others and Doefeather declares this mission a success. They travel back to the ravine, where Oakstar gives Pinepaw his warrior name of Pineheart for his bravery. :Moons later, Pineheart is now deputy. He heads back to camp with his patrol. He remembers the Great Hunger, Goosefeather's failed plan, and the many deaths. He takes a squirrel to Doestar and convinces her to eat it. He exits her den and stops two squabbling apprentices and tells them to take the day off. He asks Cloudberry about Doestar's condition. Cloudberry grimly states the Doestar is sick and may lose her last life soon. Pineheart runs into Doestar's den and she stirrs in her nest. She says that she'll make the apprentices warriors soon and tells Pineheart he'll make a great leader. Pineheart is sure Doestar will be alright, but then says he'll do his best to protect ThunderClan and the borders. Doestar suddenly slumps in her nest. Cloudberry enters and says to Pineheart that she is ok but needs rest, so he leaves. : Just a few days later, Pineheart is staring at Doestar's body, with Cloudberry next to her. Pineheart thinks how the leader was at least strong enough to welcome new warriors to the Clan. Since Cloudberry is too old and weak to survive the trip to the Moonstone, Goosefeather takes him instead. StarClan welcomes Pineheart and begins the ceremony. Doestar gives him his first life, followed by Oakstar, Harepounce, Hollypelt, Stagleap, Pearnose, Hawkfoot, Thunderstar, and Morningstar. Pineheart becomes Pinestar, and he alerts Goosefeather about it. The speckled gray tom just stares at him blankly and walks away. It is later revealed in ''Goosefeather's Curse ''that Goosefeather had seen a vision of Pinestar's future. : A quarter moon later, he makes Mumblefoot deputy and he is happy with his decision. He has a small chat with Squirrelwhisker before heading to Twolegplace to take a small nap. He is awoken by Jake, which Pinestar remembers, who tells him of Crystal, Ferris, and Whiskers. He tells Jake about Crystal saving him from a fox. Jake is intrigued, and leaves. Pinestar thinks he'll come talk to Jake to pass the time : During a battle with WindClan, Pinestar watches Stonepelt and Moonflower enter Hawkheart's den in an attempt to destroy his herbs. Hawkheart violently attacks Moonflower and kills her, and Pinestar calls for ThunderClan to retreat. Pinestar feels guilty about Moonflower's death. After a brief timeskip he talks to Jake about the attack. The kittypet reassures Pinestar and says that he can trust his medicine cat. Pinestar worries if he should trust Goosefeather, but relaxes when Jake starts kneading his flank. He reflects on what he's said to the ginger cat and remembers him asking away about Talltail, most likely referring to their adventure together. They have some small talk when a brown tabby kittypet, Shanty appears. She talks about how annoying Tyr is. Pinestar relaxes again and begins to think that he belongs in Twolegplace. :Later, Smallear and Pinestar are sitting together, and Smallear tells him he's been near Leopardfoot a lot recently. Goosefeather's Curse :After the disappearance of Swiftpaw, Hollypelt is hesitant to start searching. She says that Pineheart and Doestar will be back soon, and wants to wait for them to sort search patrols. Pineheart very soon arrives at camp with Doestar, and hears about the news. Doestar tells her deputy that Snakerocks and the Thunderpath has been searched, so he should try the treecutplace and the border at the Twolegplace. Pineheart dips his head and goes at once, summoning three of the nearest warriors and leading them out of camp. Swiftpaw is found, and Pineheart learns that Goosekit knew where she was. The kit claims that a dark brown warrior told him, but it wasn't Squirrelwhisker. Pineheart stands over Goosekit and says there are no other dark brown warriors in ThunderClan, and asks Goosekit who told him where to find Swiftpaw. Daisytoe stands beside Pineheart as she confronts her son. Later, Doestar meets with Pineheart in her den to organise patrols. :Pineheart appears from the leaders den, searching for Squirrelwhisker's patrol. Larksong explains they haven't returned yet, and Pineheart narrows his eyes, saying they went out before Larksong's patrol. He wonders what is taking them so long. Goosepaw meets with Pineheart, Doestar, and Cloudberry and reports to Cloudberry about his vision. Cloudberry tells the leader and deputy that they need to find Squirrelwhisker's patrol right away as they could be in danger. Doestar sends Pineheart to take a patrol and find their Clanmates, urging him to hurry. Pineheart hesitates though, asking why they are taking the word of an apprentice. Cloudberry states he said so, and Goosepaw is also his medicine cat too. Pineheart glares at his medicine cat until Doestar orders him to go. She tells him to not tell about the imminent danger, just to make sure everything's alright. Pineheart dips his head and slips out of the den. His patrol rapidly exits the camp, and Cloudberry tries to explain that he is just checking on his Clanmates. Pineheart returns with the missing patrol, revealing that Goosepaw's vision was true and they were attacked by kittypets. He reports that they were outnumbered and taken by surprise, but Pineheart's patrol sent them away with scratched ears. :Moons later, Goosefeather has another vision, but this time of ThunderClan starving. Pineheart hears this from Doestar, and asks Goosefeather if his vision showed them a way of surviving. Goosefeather knows Pineheart doesn't seem happy, but tries to keep the peace since Pineheart will be leader one day and Goosefeather will be his medicine cat. Doestar suggests expanding their territory for more prey, but Pineheart flicks his ears and points out the warriors will not like that. He suggests resetting the borders around the treecutplace as they won't have trouble hunting around there. Cloudberry suggests freezing prey to preserve it like fish did in the river, but Pineheart points out they can't do that as they don't have enough water in the territory. Doestar decides to bury the prey so the cold ground will freeze it. Pineheart decides to split the dawn patrol so half can hunt for prey to store. He also suggests having the apprentices hunt too instead of battle training. Doestar warns they don't want to weaken their Clan, but Pineheart says the greatest risk is starving to death. :The Clan follows out the plan, but it starts to rain and the water soaks the ground. Pineheart frowns as he surveys the camp and says they need to move the stored prey to higher ground. He reports Mumblefoot and Rooktail will do that when they return from dawn patrol. Goosefeather realizes the rain will spoil the fresh-kill, and yowls to Pineheart to move their store to somewhere dry. Pineheart stares at the medicine cat and says they only just buried the prey and asks where they can put it now. He states that the ground will be soaked everywhere. Goosefeather still insists, so Pineheart rushes to the warriors' den and wakes the sleeping warriors. They fail to save their store. Pineheart lashes his tail as he promises the Clan to send out more hunting patrols and restock the fresh-kill pile from beside the Highrock. The leaf-bare is devastating. Pineheart keeps sending out patrols but they always return without food. As a result, Doestar dies of a sickness. :Cloudberry tells Goosefeather to take Pineheart to the Moonstone for his leader ceremony. Pineheart's eyes are wet with grief as he asks Goosefeather if they should go. He glances at his former leader's body and admits he never thought this would happen this soon, and doesn't believe he'll be half the leader Doestar was. Goosefeather promises he'll be fine and Doestar is watching from StarClan. Pineheart has a flicker of hope in his eyes as he asks if Goosefeather has had a vision. Goosefeather nods and urges him to come as they have a long journey. Goosefeather leads Pineheart out of camp, and thinks they are now the leader and medicine cat. The Clan's future rests entirely on their shoulders. They reach Mothermouth by nightfall, and Goosefeather notes the journey took longer because of their hunger. Pineheart hesitates at the mothermouth, but follows Goosefeather in a moment later. Without a word they settle beside the Moonstone and dream. One by one, a cat steps forward a gives the new leader a life of courage, loyalty and when to fight or pursue peace. A StarClan cat named Pearnose gives Pinestar a life of appreciating the work of a medicine cat and trusting their wisdom. A long-legged gray tom with piercing blue eyes steps forward and gives Pinestar his final life. :At that moment, Goosefeather receives a vision of Pinestar at the Twolegplace, trotting over to a Twoleg and arching his back like a kittypet. He accepts the Twoleg's pats and enters the Twoleg den willingly. After the vision, Pinestar stands in front of Goosefeather, trembling with excitement. He whispers that he has received his nine lives. Goosefeather knows that in the future, Pinestar will betray his Clan, the warrior code, and everything he lived for and become a kittypet. Goosefeather admits to himself he cannot change it, and will be waking every day and wondering if it'll be the day Pinestar abandons ThunderClan. Tigerclaw's Fury :Pinestar does not formally appear, but Tigerclaw mentions him in his thoughts. Tigerclaw is thinking he could have been the best leader of ThunderClan ever. The voice in his ear purrs that he would have been better than his father, who was a traitor to his Clan, and to Tigerclaw, leaving to be a kittypet. The voice states that Tigerclaw would never walk away from his Clanmates if he was their leader. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky said that Poppydawn could be Pinestar's daughter.Revealed on Warriors Wish **This is later proven false, as they are cousins.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Pinestar's kittypet name was not the name he had when he was in ThunderClan. **His name was later confirmed to be 'Pine' in ''Pinestar's Choice. *Pinestar is the first known leader to step down from his own leadership, the second being Rowanclaw . **Rowanclaw also happens to be the mate of his granddaughter, Tawnypelt. Mistakes *Pinestar has been mistakenly described as tawny, fox-red, ginger, and red. *He is shown as ThunderClan's leader in Yellowfang's Secret, despite having becoming a kittypet long before in Bluestar's Prophecy. *Vicky thinks that Nettlebreeze could be Pinestar's father.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **This is proven false however, as in Pinestar's Choice, his father was revealed to be Oakstar. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Leopardfoot (formerly): Son: :Tigerstar: Daughters: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Mother: :Sweetbriar: Father: :Oakstar: Half-brother: :Birchface: Half-sister: :Frecklewish: Grandsons: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great-grandsons: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Great-granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Great-great-grandsons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowkit: Great-great-granddaughters: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: Cousins: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Fernsong: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Larksong: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Distant relatives: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies Leader Info }} References and citations de:Kiefernsternru:Острозвёздfi:Pinestarfr:Étoile de Sapinpl:Sosnowa Gwiazdanl:Dennenster Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Leaders Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Main characters